The Kid and the Evil Kat
by NoctisTalem
Summary: In this story, Coop and Kat are worst enemies. But it seems as if Kat is starting to develop feelings for the arch enemy. Could this turn out to be a eventful life with her so called crush? Or could it turn out to be that Coop has the same feelings words Mr. Kat (M/F) W.I.P
1. Chapter 1: Summer Troubles

WARNING IF YOU DO NOT LIKE BEASTIALITY OR STRAIGHT SHOTA DO NOT READ THIS. DO NOT READ IF YOU HATE LEMONS.

This is my FIRST ever Fan Fiction I've made. In this Fic, Kat will be female cause I just think its better this way. (especially with the lemons scenes I have planned.) P.S. Coop will be around the age that he is in the show (11), and Kat, not knowing her age, (here in this fic she will be 17) will act a little bit more mature.  
And please tell me what I do wrong, criticisms are welcome (hopefully to help me become a better writer). So with out further distractions.

The Kid and the Evil Kat

Chapter 1: Summer troubles.  
It was a nice, warm summer morning, all was right with the world at the Burtonburger household. Light from the sun was shining in through Coop's window, the light split in multiple directions cause of the shudders. This caused the boy sleeping in his bed to wake up. He groaned. "Why… I'm still tired, and it's summer. I should be able to sleep in with out the sun making me wake up…" Coop said. He got up from his bed, putting the cover back properly before he went to go to the bathroom, which was down the hallway.

He started walking down the hall to reach the bathroom, then suddenly he heard an almost too familiar evil laugh come from behind the bathroom door. "Oh no… Not again… Please tell me he didn't rig the bathroom with traps again!" Coop said, with a angry and annoyed tone in his voice. He started tiptoeing to the bathroom door, and as he was right next to it, he heard nothing. "What…? I just heard something in there…" The young boy said. Coop slowly opened the bathroom door and saw nobody in there. Coop sighed in relief as he walked in. Just then dropped a bucket full of squid ink on top of him.

Coop was covered with lots of squid ink, He then looked up and saw the cat laughing hysterically. " I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" The boy screamed at the top of his lungs, luckily his Dad and Sister were VERY deep sleepers.

Coop was jumping up and down trying to reach who was on the ceiling, just then the cat accidentally fell off the ceiling and landed on her back. Her hind legs were spread open from the impact, acting as if she was dead or unconscious. Coop freaked out thinking who he had just accidentally killed , he then fell to his knees and arms thinking what to do. "Oh no… NO NO NO NO! WHAT HAVE I DONE!? I JUST KILLED KAT! DAD AND MILLIE ARE GOING TO KILL ME!" He said, as he looked up Kat and saw he wasn't moving at all. Then he noticed something in-between Kat's legs.

It didn't look like what he had near his nether regions, his curiosity got the better of him. He then extended his arm out in front of him,he extended his index finger as it poked at the slit in-between legs. Coop was fascinated by this, as it was soft, warm, and squishy. His finger accidentally slipped inside of 's warm, almost slimy slit. "W-Wow… I-It's so warm…." The boy said starting to blush. Kat then woke up from being unconscious, feeling extremely hot, as if she was in heat pleasuring herself. She looked up as she saw Coop messing with her vagina, she then started blushing and purring, Coop noticed Kat purring and then he pulled his finger out, blushing.

Kat, smothered in ecstasy, snapped out of it and rolled off her back and to all fours, she then hissed at Coop giving him a death glair. "I-I-IM SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN TO ALMOST KILL YOU! I WAS JUST JOKING! PLEASE DON'T HUR-" It was too late as Kat extended her claws and then jumping all over Coop scratching him almost to the point where he was bleeding out. Kat then walked out of the bathroom, blushing. Coop was in the bathroom passed out on the floor from very harsh attack.

Kat then went to her lair in the toolshed. Kat was thinking [W-What w-was Coop doing to me!? Did he find out that Im a female!? B-But it all felt so good…]. Kat was purring uncontrollably, rubbing her vagina. She then stopped when on the monitor she saw Coop looking very pale, and very scratched up. Coop was in the shed trying to some screwdrivers for his Dad. Kat then thinking this was her chance, walked over to a small pedestal, on it was a collar, it wasn't and ordinary collar though. It was was a translator that would make her meows and hisses into Human English.

She then took off her previous collar and put on the new one. It was a medium blue, while her other was red. She tossed her old one and then got into the teleporter, taking her to Millie's room. Coop then found the screwdriver his father asked for, picking it up and going inside. He was then greeted by his sister. "HI COOP! WHERES ?" Millie said, almost screaming. "I have no idea Millie, I home is somewhere else for my sake." Coop said. Just then Kat appeared and grinned devilishly at the boy, which he jumped back at screaming. "K-KEEP H-HIM AWAY FROM ME!" The boy said.

TO BE CONTINUED

Well thats all for Chapter 1! This i will try to make this Fic 20K or 15K words if I can even make it that. Hope you all enjoyed! and thanks again for reading!


	2. Chapter 2: Mad House

Hello all! I'm back with another chapter to this god awful Fan Fic of mine. So with out further ado, The Kid and the Evil Kat.

Chapter 2: Mad House

The cat just grinned at Coop, he was all but terrified to see Mr. Kat. She then walked over to the one who molested her, the boy was all but frozen stiff. Coop, still trying to free himself of his paralysis, couldn't even move as if something had him chained up. Millie then intervened. "OH, THERE YOU ARE MR. KAT!". She shouted,then picking up the poor cat and taking her inside. Coop, able to move again, ran to the front of the the house to hand his dad the screwdriver he asked for.

"Thanks sport!". His dad said, Coop giving him a small nod. Dennis then walked up the driveway and waved towards Coop. "How you doing Coop!" Dennis shouted. Coop replied. "Oh you know, being tortured by Kat, this morning he scratched the heck out of me." Coop showed Dennis his face and arms, making Dennis cringe at what Kat had done. They both sighed in unison, they then make there way into the house behind them, and walked up to Coop's bedroom. When they both entered, Dennis locked the door, and looked at Coop. "So what did you do to have Mr. Kat do this to you? Did you steal something from him again?"

Dennis asked, with a serious but goofy looking face. "No…I woke up this morning to go to the bathroom and then I swore something was coming from it. So thats when I went in and Kat poured squid ink on me as you can see.". Coop replied, still covered in the squid ink stained clothes. "And then I yelled that I would kill him, but soon after that he fell from the ceiling and landed on his back. So I assumed that he died, and I was freaking out about it, then soon after that, I noticed Kat didn't have any… You know… Junk there… So I touched it and accidentally my finger slipped in. Soon after that He woke up and was purring, then thats when he attacked me." Coop finished speaking. Dennis looked at him in shock with his mouth hanging from his face, and eyes wide open.

Coop just looked at Dennis confused. "What…? Whats wrong Dennis?" Coop questioned. Dennis then snapped out of his trance. "COOP! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS!?" Dennis shouted almost causing the boy to fall over. "What? I'm really confused as to why your screaming." He said. "COOP THAT SOUNDS LIKE MR. KAT IS A MRS. KATE TO ME! I MEAN THINK ABOUT IT, THERE WAS NOTHING THERE BY HIS CROTCH!" Denis exclaimed. Coop was shook, he then realized that he touched Kats girl part. He was blushing like a Red Sun, he then screamed at the top of his lungs.

His Dad soon ran into the room along with Millie,they both screamed in unison. "WHATS WRONG COOP!" Coop then stopped and calmed down, Looking at his family and friends. "I-It's n-nothing I-I swear!" As they and Dennis looked at him, Burt talked with Dennis and told him it would be best if he had went home for now. Coop was in his room all alone, he was thinking way to hard about Kat and this whole thing of him being a girl. Then he heard his door creek open. "Look Dad, it's nothing… I pro-" he was cut off by a voice he had never heard before.

"You little prick!, I knew I should have felt with you much earlier!" The voice was almost to sweet and kind to sound like Millie, That and it sounded like a mature adult as well. Coop looked up to see it was none other than his arch enemy, Mr. Kat, but was now probably Ms. Kat. Coop saw the look in her eyes, they were full of rage and death, Coop started backing up and fell off his bed hitting his head on the hardwood floor. "Awww. Look at the cute baby mouse run from its predator."

Kat said as she grinned wider the Coop has ever seen. "P-P-Please! K-Kat! D-Don't hurt me! I'll do anything you want!" The boy screamed as he reached the wall that the window was built into. Kat walked over to Coop, still with her wide evil smile. "Well Coop…you could Ohhhh~ I don't know…Keep this between you and me… And if not, I'll have to make your death the most painful, Miserable thing you've ever felt!"

She hissed, Looking directly at Coop. A-Alright… B-But why do you a-always have to be so r-rude!" The boy started crying into his knees. Kat then looked at the boy, struck with guilt. She hadn't mean't to make him cry, she walked over to him and looked at him with caring look in her eyes. She then put her right paw on his leg trying to comfort him. "P-PLEASE D-DONT HURT ME!" Coop screamed, as she had just opened up one of the cuts that she had given him. She was feeling MUCH worse now."C-Coop… I-I'm sorry… Look at me…"Kat said. Coop looked up thinking she was not mad anymore, he looked up, only to be greeted by a kiss to his lips.

To Be Continued.

Well all, Chapter 2 has been finished within the same day as Chapter 1! guess I really do have to life to writing shit like this Huh? Stay tuned for Chapter 3 with possible lemons in it as well!


End file.
